deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Confronting Eliza Cassan
Chapter 11 - Truth and Lies Eliza Cassan wanted to tell Jensen everything she knew about the kidnappings, but "someone" wouldn't let her. That someone turned out to be Fedorova, another of the black op mercenaries. Jensen killed Fedorova in a tense yet silent fight, enabling Eliza to admit some truths. First: the world's most famous newscaster is actually an AI. Second: David Sarif knows more than he's told. And third: Jensen hasn't seen the last of anti-augmentation extremists... M1 - Confronting Eliza Cassan is a mission in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Primary objectives Go to room 404 After leaving Tai Yong Medical, you will be dropped off at the Picus Communications building to find Eliza Cassan. When you leave the Helipad to the door that leads into the building, you can enter the enclosure to the right by hacking the level 4 lock. You can also jump over the fence surrounding the enclosure utilizing nearby crates or, having entered the building, break into the enclosure through a weakened wall. The enclosure contains a few supplies and an ammo capacity mod. Continue inside the building and Jensen will notice that there's no one in the building and that there's abandoned items everywhere. You figure out that the fire alarm was pulled and everyone has left. You are welcome to explore and take everything you want. There is a Praxis Kit in one of the desk drawers in the main open office. When you are done, move to the objective and watch the cutscene where Eliza will talk to you. Room 404 is on level 6. Escape the ambush by reaching a lower floor After the cutscene is over, you will be tasked with going to lower levels and finding where Eliza is held. The main open office area is now filled with Belltower soldiers looking for you.You can clear everyone out. There are also vents accessible from an office and a conference room near room 404. These vents will let you out on the second level of the main office. As there are fewer guards on the second level, this route is somewhat easier. After escaping the main office, you come to a lobby area patrolled by two guards. Take them out or hide from them. At the far end of the lobby is an elevator and an open elevator shaft. If you have the Icarus Landing System, you can drop down the shaft. Otherwise, take the elevator. Either way leads you to the main newsroom. Alternatively, the arrival of Belltower opens several firedoors, one of which leads to a two-level server farm. On the bottom of level of the farm is a weakened wall that can be used to get down to the newsroom. However, to get access to the newsroom, you must break through a second weakened wall and this may alert nearby guards. The newsroom has an upper catwalk system and a main floor. Both are occupied by more guards and the main floor has a turret. Located near a set of stairs connecting the main floor and the catwalks is a security hub. You can hack this without worry of being seen and use it to either activate or turn off the turret. Note that if the turret is made to attack the guards, one of them may trigger the alarm system. The newsroom is worth looting as there are plenty of credits. A cubicle with boxes blocking the drawer contains a silencer mod. There is an Auto Unlock Device under the console behind the northeast staircase. Once you are done, continue down the stairs. There are two guards at the bottom of the stairs which can be taken out using the Quicksilver Reflex Booster augment. The hallways nearby are empty and the two nearest rooms contain loot. The third and final room is your destination Get to and summon the funicular The third room contains the funicular towards which Pritchard has been directing you. The room also contains two guards, a turret, and a camera. In the hallway immediately outside of the room, there is a vending machine. Moving the vending machine reveals a ventilation shaft that exits near a computer, which is the security hub controlling the turret in the room. The guards can see you while hacking the computer, so either block their view or time your hack attempt correctly. Take out the guards or sneak to avoid them. Summon the funicular by pressing the button near its entrance. Pritchard will inform you that the funicular is on its way and that an alarm has been sounded. You must wait a while for the funicular to arrive and during that time, additional guards will appear. Beyond simply fighting it out, you can: *Make use of the turret. Use the security hub to hack the turret and let it take care of the additional guards. *Block the doorways. It is possible to use the vending machines in the area to prevent any additional guards from entering the room. *Hide. There is the ventilation shaft mentioned above, another passageway running under the stairs leading up to the funicular, and a third passageway between one of the room's entryways and funicular itself. You can use these to conceal yourself until the funicular arrives. *Takedown guards one-by-one. To get the most amount of XP go back where you came from, to the main staircase labeled "Zone 6" - there are some guards along the way. Pritchard will let you know when the funicular is halfway there and when it has finally arrived. When it has arrived, enter it and start the ride down. The button to start the funicular is on the right-hand wall as you board. Note: Not only can the turrets be hacked and set to attack your enemies, but with the "Lift heavy objects" aug you can also move them or carry them around. There are two heavy turrets to be had - one in the lobby and one guarding the funicular. The two hacked turrets can be taken onto funicular this way and used to destroy all the spec ops BT guards in a few seconds of security turrent dual gatling gun carnage. Same trick can be used in Singapore. Get inside room 802-11 The funicular lets you out into a room with a camera and several crates. The exit to the room leads to a long hallway and is guarded by laser sensors. There is a security panel next to the exit. Hacking it will allow you to turn off the lasers, but to do this, you should position the crates in the room so that the camera cannot see you. Alternatively, once you near the exit, two guards will come down the hallway towards you. They will enter the room, talk for a moment, then one will leave while the other will commence a patrol. You can take down one or both guards and position their bodies near the laser sensors to deactive them (though this may trigger the camera). Last, there is a weakened wall to the far left side of the exit. Breaking through this will grant access to a ventilation shaft that bypasses the sensors. Once through, proceed through another newsroom. There are two guards on a catwalk up above and several guards on the main floor below. It is not difficult to avoid them all or to take them all out. After the newsroom, proceed down a flight of stairs (watch for the two mines on the wall) to a lower level. Another guard will be patrolling the hallway. Take him out or avoid him by going through the offices to his right. Those offices also contain the security computer for the hallway's cameras. Also, at the bottom of the stairs is a weakened wall, behind which is a hidden area containing loot and a ventilation shaft that can help you bypass the guard. Along the hallway are locked offices with additional loot, so it may be worth taking out the guard in order to do some exploring. At the end of this area, there are a set of double doors with a level three lock. If you can't or do not want to hack this lock, there is a work room to the right of the doors that is patrolled by two guards. A camera at the far end can be disabled via a security hub on the left side of the work room. This room can be worth exploring as it contains yet more evidence of how Picus is fabricating the news. Either way, once done, the next marker leads to an encounter with Yelena Fedorova. Defeat the mercenary leader Entering the room where you will fight Fedorova triggers a cut scene in which you discover the true nature of Eliza Cassan. She also reveals that the next target is Isaias Sandoval. Go to the chopper and extract After defeating Fedorova, go to the landing pad and leave. Fedorova Tactics * Fedorova is the second boss encounter in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. * The fight takes place in a large octagonal room with four power generators, conductive coolant on the ground, and several large panels. * Supplies are located throughout the edges of the room in lockers. Helpful items include: ** Shotgun (and ammo) ** Heavy rifle (and ammo) ** Revolver (and ammo) ** Machine pistol (and ammo) ** Typhoon ammo ** EMP Mine ** Mine Template * The Leg Prosthesis enhancement can be used to jump onto the lockers. * The game can be saved during the encounter. * Fedorova attacks with dual SMGs and by charging the player and using the Typhoon. * Between sets of three Typhoons Fedorova will activate cloak and circle the room. * When destroyed, the power generators will discharge electricity through the coolant dealing ~90 total damage over time to anyone touching the floor and stunning Fedorova. * Both the player and Fedorova, or a combination of both, can destroy a generator. * Jensen is immune to electricity if he has the EMP upgrade for Rhino Dermal Armor. * Fedorova can be tracked using Mark and Track, Smart Vision, the visual distortion of the cloaking field, her casting a shadow on the outer walls, or ripples in the coolant from footsteps. * Fedorova will parry any takedown attempt dealing damage to Jensen. * Fedorova is vulnerable to headshots as well as EMP, concussion, gas, and frag grenades. * Setting traps using UR-DED or proximity mines works well. * Fedorova can be stun-locked with the Stun gun (for about 5 seconds) and enough ammo (~25 darts on Give me a Challenge), giving Jensen enough time to swap weapon and empty a clip. * Using the Typhoon Explosive System is effective but risky if Fedorova is not stunned since she has a Typhoon of her own. * If the player has the combat rifle, upgraded with the target-seeking system, this fight is made remarkably easier. When she charges you, lock onto her and empty your magazine while moving away. Glitches * Not necessarily a glitch as such, but likely unintentional behaviour: Before summoning the funicular, if the appropriate augmentation is active, it is possible to effictively seal off the room by blocking the doorways with the turret, boxes and the vending machine. That way the enemies won't find a way into the room. * Fedorova will occasionally become stuck running in place. Notes * While playing the anglophone version of the game you may come across a French computer message from some Lionel Tanguay entitled: "Ma chaise", who is a French-Canadian. Here is the translation: ::"My chair. ::To whoever took my chair. We got chairs available for the sole purpuse of small, rapid meetings. Please bring mine back and do not take it ever again. Everytime the settings are messed up and I must spend 30 minutes resetting everything back the way I like. Thanks. Lionel." * Another French email in the English version of the game is as follows: ::From: Robert Matta ::To: Stella Bogh ::Regrets ::Does it ever occur to you to ask yourself if we really have the right to do what we're doing here? ::I mean, obviously, we don't have the right. We lie, we fabricate information, we manipulate the public opinion, but I mean, recently I've really started to ask myself what I'm doing here. ::At first, I thought the public wasn't capable of making good decisions no matter what. That manipulating them in this way was a necessary evil. Also, there's a part of me that's a little nihilistic and thinks that anything goes, and it doesn't really matter in the end. ::But I don't know... it looks like I have a little seed of doubt which is starting to grow. ::What do you think? ::Robert. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution main missions